When It Was Me
by lovinpeterpan
Summary: Three years later, it's Maddie's turn to have a crush on Zack, but he's over her and he's got a girlfriend. Can she win him back? ZackMaddie.
1. I'm going to Tipton!

"We will soon be landing in Boston Logan Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

My heart flipped when I heard the stewardess's announcement.

I'm really, really excited about this trip! Heck yeah! I'm going to Tipton!

I'm so excited, I could hardly sleep last night!

This is the first time I'll be visiting Tipton since I left for college three years ago. London's been bugging me to come visit but I just couldn't for many reasons.

One, homework takes up much of my time.

Two, I'm always broke. I have way too many bills to worry about since I decided to be independent.

Three, my life revolves around work and school. I don't even have a social life! Sad, isn't it?

Frankly, I don't even date.

Couple of guys asked me out, but I didn't commit into a relationship. I just can't. I'm too busy for love. School is important to me more than anything and I'm not going to screw it up for some guy. I need to maintain my A's. I'm so glad I got my scholarship. I can't imagine my life not being in school.

Anyway, London offered her suite for me so she's actually the only one who knows about my arrival. The rest have no idea!

I can only imagine what their reactions will be when they see me.

Do I look okay?

Honestly, I don't think I have changed at all.

I didn't get any taller, thank God for high heels.

I still have this long blonde hair, although I'm seriously considering dying my hair red.

I guess, I'm still me.

I wonder who replaced me at the counter.

I wonder if she knows how lucky she is to have my job.

Oh. This flight takes forever. If I could jump off the plane right now... But that's really "London."

See. London is my new word for Stupid. Don't worry. She knows about it, and she's actually very proud of it! Not everyone's name can be defined in the dictionary. She's right though.

I so cannot wait to see them all again!

Mr. Moseby, Esteban, Lance, Norman, Arwin, Carey, Cody, Zack…

Oh yes. Zack.

The boy who had a cute little crush on me.

Ooh. I bet he's all grown up now! Dating girls left and right, totally forgetting about me.

Really. If he was that sweet when he was 12, what more now?

The last time I saw him, he was crying.

I can never forget that day when he hugged me like there's no tomorrow.

It took me a couple of weeks to get over that.

Sure, I hated him. Well, not really hate, just a little annoyed with him but...

The guy is special to me. I haven't met anyone like him until now.

So when he cried, I broke down too. I just couldn't it.

And that was the last time I've heard from him. I don't know why. Maybe he's mad.

I miss Zack at times. Especially when I'm having a bad mood. He's the only person in the world who can really cheer me up. Guys nowadays should learn from him. Seriously.

But whatever, he's most likely over me anyway. At least I hope he's over me by now. I really can't imagine liking someone younger than me. It's just not my thing.

"Welcome to Boston. Have a pleasant day."

Tipton, here I come!

* * *

_A/N: This is just an idea that I had, and I'm not really sure where to go from here. I want to do this whole story in Maddie's POV, and honestly I'm not sure if I can pull it off. So please don't be too harsh... :( If you like it, I might continue it. If not, I'll just abandon it. lol_

_I know its a lame start. I have no excuse. It's just... lame. You can tell me how lame it is, I don't mind. lol_

_Oh, and Happy Easter!:) :) :)_


	2. Surprises

As soon as I heard the announcement, my heart beat faster. I know I looked like an idiot, but I couldn't wipe off the smile on my face. I was so thrilled to be here in Boston once again. Just thinking about the people I'll meet again... it made me feel extremely hyper!

We arrived at Boston at exactly 10:36 AM. As I come out of arrivals, a man in uniform, about 6 feet tall, came up to me.

"Excuse me, Miss Madeline?"

Wow. Miss Madeline. No one's ever called me that before.

"Yes?" I replied, thinking of reason why this guy would know my name.

"Welcome to Boston. Miss London sent me to pick you up." he said in a professional tone.

I suddenly felt like a celebrity. "Where's London?"

"She's having a few engagements but she wishes to inform you that she'll be back in the evening." he explained.

Well, that works... so I'll have time to visit my friends before she drags me into shopping. "Oh I see..."

He picked up my luggage and looked at me oddly. "Is this all?"

"Yes, that's all I got."

He looked at me as if I told him I'm a terrorist. I couldn't help but ask. "Is...there a problem?"

I only brought one big luggage and a purse. I'm only staying for a week and besides, London can always loan me her clothes!

"No, I'm just used to carrying a minimum of seven luggage."

I chuckled. "Oh… don't worry. I'm not an heiress and I only have one closet."

I rode the limo feeling like a VIP. Hey, its not everyday that I get to ride one! But I can certainly do without London's pictures posted in the car's interior!

------

I felt the rush of excitement when I saw the Tipton tower. Memories came rushing back to me. Working at Tipton was, without a question, the best time of my life.

I took a deep breath and entered the building. The lobby hasn't changed at all. I see lots of new employee faces. Actually, all of them are new faces. Except for that familiar guy in green uniform.

I walked up to him. "Esteban?"

He turned around, "May I help--" he paused and glared at me. "Maddie?"

I nodded. "It's me!"

"Diosmio!" he exclaimed, dropping the luggages in his hand to give me a hug.. "It's you! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit you all!" I glanced around, "Lots of new faces here."

"Yeah. The St. Mark hotel closed down a year ago so most of their employees transferred here."

"Oh..." I glanced at the candy counter and saw a familiar girl wearing the same exact uniform I had three years ago. "Is that Corrie?"

"Yes. She took your place not too long ago."

"Excuse me Esteban, I'll say hi to her."

I immediately came towards the counter and stood right in front of it. She looked up and furrowed her eyebrows. "You look familiar..." and gasped. "Maddie?!"

I smiled, "It's me, Corrie!"

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" She came out of the counter and gave me a hug. "This is such a surprise! How come no one told me you were coming back?"

"No one knows, Corrie. This is actually a surprise visit!"

"I'm so glad to see you again!" she said, and glared at me. "You're not here to get your job back, are you?"

I chuckled. "No, no, of course not, Corrie. I'm only here for a week." I pause. "But you're rich, why are you working here?" Yes, Corrie is rich. Underneath that obsessive personality, she's actually well to-do, London's probably just a hundred dollar richer than her. But unlike London, she's very down to earth.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so glad Moseby hired me. At first he was hesitant because of my obsession with London, but he thought I was good with customers so he hired me!" she slightly leaned forward and whispered, "But I hate it when he refuses to extend my breaks!"

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it."

"Where are you staying here in Boston?" she asked.

"I'm staying in London's suite. I told her I can't afford to rent my own, which is not surprising."

Suddenly, someone behind me retorted, "Corrie, no gossiping with the guests! I am so sorry, mam..."

I turned around and like the others, he also displayed the look of shock. "Madeline!"

"Mr. Moseby!"

He walked towards me. "Why, what a pleasant surprise! How's my former candy girl?"

"I'm fantastic!"

"What took you so long to visit us?!" he asked.

"School and work... as always... And since it's my break, I decided to visit! It's been awhile and I figured, its about time!"

"Good for you!"

"Is Carey upstairs?"

"I'm pretty sure she is! She'll be really thrilled to see you!"

"I'll catch up with you later, Corrie! Thanks Moseby!"

---------

I excitedly pushed the 23rd button. I can't contain my excitement!

I finally reached the suite. I took a deep breath before knocking.

Three knocks.

A guy opened it.

Not just a guy, but a really, really cute guy, with beautiful blue eyes. Total hottie. Like one of those Abercrombie and Fitch models. Except he's not airbrushed, and he's got a natural tan.

Who is this? I asked myself. Carey's boyfriend? No way. He's too young.

Suddenly, I heard Carey's voice from the inside, "Zack, who is it?"

Okay. Wait a minute. Did she say Zack?

No, no, this one can't be Zack. Zack is short, and whiny, and filthy...

We stared at each other for a minute when he finally spoke. "Maddie?"

I only managed to smile. I am too shocked to speak.

"Mom! Maddie's here!" he announced with glee.

"What are you talking about, Zack? Maddie's in New Jersey!" Carey peeked out of the door and gasped. "Oh my God! Maddie!!!"

She pulled me into a hug. I threw a glance at Zack and he's staring at me like he had a seen a celebrity. I'm actually looking up to him now. That's how long I've been gone? Or he grew up so fast?

I slowly pulled away. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Come in! Come in!" she opened the door wider and let me in. Their suite still looked the same. I sat on the couch. "Gosh Maddie, why didn't you tell me you're coming?" she continued.

"This is actually a surprise visit but so far, I'm the one who's getting a lot of surprises here!"

"So when did you arrive?"

"Just minutes ago." I said.

"And you went straight here from the airport? That's really sweet of you, Maddie!" she exclaimed. "Oh wait a second, I think my lasagna is done!" she said, and went over to the kitchen.

Zack sat right next to me, his body turned towards me.

"Hey Zack." I said, biting my lower lip.

Stupid. Why am I feeling all giddy now?

"I can't believe you're back." he said, staring at me.

I felt awkward for some reason. I mean, Zack used to stare at me like that and I didn't mind... Now, I can't stand it. Because I feel like I'm about to melt!

"Where's Cody?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He's in the library, reviewing for next month's exam." he said, shaking his head.

"Oh. How is he?"

"Still nerdy, But now he's getting girls, although not as good as me." he said in full confidence, like he always had. That's what I really missed most about him. He's so cocky, but he still manages to be adorable.

I ruffled his hair. "I missed you." I said truthfully.

He just smiled and took my hand, leading me to the dining table. "I'm hungry."

I stayed in their suite for lunch. While having lunch, Carey asked me, "So, do you have a boyfriend?" I glanced at Zack and he just smiled.

"Uh… no I don't."

"You don't? What do you mean you don't?" she asked as if it's the most unbelievable thing she's ever heard.

"Yeah, why not?" Zack added.

"I just… don't." I said. "I'm going on dates but nothing serious."

"Oh, I see." Carey answered.

Throughout the lunch, I tried my best not to ask if he has a girlfriend. Wait a minute. Since when did I get interested in Zack's lovelife?

Oh God, this is ridiculous. I can't be having a crush on Zack. Come on! This is utterly embarrassing!

After mentioning that I'm staying in London's suite, he asked, "So sweet thang, do you have any plans for tonight?"

I bit my lip, and shook my head. "No, I don't think I have."

"Great! I want to take you out, if that's okay with you."

I looked at him as if he was asking me to marry him. "Really?"

"Yeah… I-I mean if you're not busy…"

"Honey, I think Maddie's tired from the trip." Carey retorted.

"No, its okay, I'm not tired. I'm going with him." The truth is, I'm tired. But not that tired! I'm only here for a week, I'm not gonna waste my time sitting around at London's suite. I gotta get out. Even if it means going out with Zack.

He gave a smile. "So I'll pick you up at London's suite?"

"That would be perfect."

As I glance around the house, I saw a picture of Zack and Cody on the side table. They were posing with their skateboards. I can't believe these are the same guys that I babysat three years ago. They have really grown up! 

Cody is adorable, as always. But Zack is...

Well... he's cute. That's about it. Of course he's not my type! He's still young and I'm not attracted to a younger man. Never.

"Hey Zack… I hope you're not mad at me." I said. I just want to make sure that he doesn't hold a grudge on me.

Carey just glanced at him.

"Mad at you? For what?" he said, munching on his food.

"For leaving you three years ago?"

"Oh… that." he scoffed. "Maddie, of course I'm not mad. I was heartbroken that time, but I got over it. We're cool, don't worry!" he said, tapping my shoulder.

For some reason, I suddenly felt stupid for asking that question.

After eating, I thanked them for the lovely lunch and I headed straight to the candy counter.

* * *

_AN: I know its not good but... writing in Maddie's POV is not very easy for me... lol  
_

_Anyway,** Thank You** for reviewing the last chapter!_

_stessa, orbajomadness, koral, Lennie1984, hsmtroyella and Mrs. Musso, IzzyBerryPie, Sk8erteen_

_This chapter wouldn't be here w/o you. :)  
_


	3. Meeting her

Goodness. That was unexpected,

As far as I know, I came back here to visit my friends, not to crush on a boy I used to babysit!

And I don't like the idea that I'm only paying attention to him because he got "hot." I am not superficial, for the record. Personality always wins over looks. But my God… He really is a cutie! And the fact that he hasn't changed is a bonus. He's still funny, sweet, and caring and... I gotta stop right here.

I swear I felt butterflies whenever he looked at me, and I haven't really felt like this in a long time.

No, Maddie. You can't fall for him now.

---------------

I headed to the candy counter as soon as the elevator opened. I caught Corrie putting the closed sign on the counter.

"Hey Corrie!" I greeted.

"Hi Maddie! How was your visit upstairs?"

I gave her a meaningful smile. "It was fun!"

"I'm sure they missed you a lot!" she replied.

I smiled. "Are you on your break?"

"Yeah!" she said, putting her shoulder bag on.

"Oh great! Maybe you can help me unpack my suitcase in London's suite?"

She nodded in excitement. "Sure!"

---------------

We reached the suite and sat on the fancy couch. I noticed the little note on the table and I picked it up. It reads, "Maddie, I'll be back in the evening. Just went shopping! Help yourself, there's muffins and vanilla ice cream on the fridge. Laters!"

I glanced around and saw portraits of London everywhere. Well what's new.

"Where's London?" Corrie asked.

"She said she is shopping. She'll be back tonight."

"Oh."

I clasped my hands and started opening my suitcase. "I better unpack before I go out." Corri and I sat on the floor and opened my suitcase.

"Go out? Where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know yet."

"Who are you going with?"

"Uh… Just Zack." I said casually.

"Zack? As in Zack and Cody?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're going on a date with Zack?"

Even if I wasn't looking at her, I know the look on her face judging from the tone of her voice. "No, it's not a date…" I wouldn't refer to it as a "date." Date is for people who are romantically involved. "We're probably just going out for a walk and get ice cream..."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Is there a reason not to be?"

Corrie stopped for a second and gave me a look.

"C'mon Corrie, that's gross! He's my little brother!" He is, isn't he?

"I'm not saying anything!" she said in a teasing tone as she continued putting hangers on my clothes.

Now this made me feel uncomfortable. Maybe we shouldn't go alone.

"If you want, you can join us!" I offered. Why didn't I think of that earlier?

"No, thanks Maddie. I don't wanna ruin your reunion and besides, Zack wouldn't appreciate my presence. Who wants to be the third wheel?"

I gave a little laugh. "Uh… Corrie?"

"Yeah?"

I know I shouldn't ask this but... I'm dying to know!

"Did… Zack ever hit on you?"

"What?" she giggled. "Are you serious?"

"Well…. Did he?" I'm just curious. I mean, it's okay if he does. Corrie's pretty and knowing Zack…

"I don't know why you asked you that but no, he never did."

I stared at her in surprise. "Really? Not even once?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Why?" I asked. Oh God no, don't tell me he's…

"Why?" she repeated and chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm not his type. Maybe because he prefers blonde. Or someone named Maddie."

I felt the warm flush on my face. "Corrie..."

"Seriously, he came up to me during my first day and he said, 'Corrie, you are so beautiful, but sorry baby, I'm not falling for a candy counter girl again.'"

I turned to her in awe. "He said that?"

"Yeah. I thought it was funny eventhough I had no idea what he was talking about. Until someone told me that he fell hard for the former candy girl, but she left and broke his heart." she said, obviously mocking me.

I changed the topic. For some reason, I don't wanna talk about it. "You know what, can you just help me pick what to wear tonight? I'll just borrow from London coz don't think I brought anything nice."

"Ooh… Someone wants to impress her date…"

I stood up from the floor and headed to the closet's entrance.

"One, it's not a date. Two, I'm not trying to impress anyone. Three, where is London's dress section?"

"Go straight to bikini avenue, and turn right."

"Thanks." I said and walked away.

---------------

So he never hit on Corrie. That's strange. It's not like him to ignore pretty girls.

And once again, why do I care?

Anyway, I'm sure London won't mind if I borrow this cute white dress. I just want to know what it feels like to wear a $2,000 dress! She'll just throw this away anyway.

I put it on and after a few minutes, I came out and showed it to Corrie.

"Corrie!" I said, "What do you think?"

She looked up and smiled. "I think you look great! Zack will surely drop his jaw!"

I gave her a stupid look. "I think you need to take your lunch."

"I think so too."

---------------

Why I feel excited, I don't know. All I know is that I wanna get out and breathe the fresh air of Boston. I'm so glad Zack asked me out or I'll be bored to death waiting for London to come back.

I can't decide how to wear my hair. I braided it, pulled it in a bun, but I wasn't satisfied.

Oh heck. I do not impress anyone, right? Fine then. I'll just wear it down. Like the way I use to.

The talking mirror caught my attention and an idea hit me. I stood in front of it.

"Mirror, how do I look?" I asked, and posed. This better be good...

"For someone with a bad hair, you look kinda nice." It replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I'm happy with that. This mirror is so hard to please so it means a lot.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and I felt my heart flipped. I hurried to the door and opened it.

It was just London.

"Maddie! Dear! Long time no see!" she said, and hugged me.

"Thank you for sending me your limo to pick me up."

"Oh, no problem. I have twenty of those." she said cheerfully.

"How's shopping?"

"It was okay!" she paused and looked at me from head to foot. "I love that dress! Where did you get it?" she said and pointed at my shoes. "And that shoes! Where can I buy it?"

Dress? $2,000. Shoes? $1,500.

London not recognizing her own stuff? Priceless.

"Uh actually, these aren't mine." I thought it'll be nice to inform her.

"Oh yeah, they look expensive. I don't think you can afford it."

Oh London. Gotta love her.

"Are you going out?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you're keeping it a secret?"

"It's not a secret."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I told you, I don't know yet."

"Okay. So who's your date?"

Before I could reply, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it."

I opened the door, and it was… Zack! In his best look I've ever seen...

"Hi!" he greeted.

"Hey."

"Hey London!" he said, waving at her from the outside.

"Hey Zack! What are you doin' here?"

"I'm picking up my date."

"Oh...kay! Have fun!" London said and whispered, "Maddie, you're going to explain this when you get back."

"What?" I asked, but she didn't answer me. "Bye Zack!" she said and closed the door.

I smiled at him. "Where are we going?"

"Hmm... How about let's go eat first?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Good idea!" I said and walked out hand in hand.

---------------

We stopped at a fancy restaurant.

Zack was… dare I say it… stunning.

And this is coming from a girl who doesn't get interested with younger guys.

"Maddie?"

My thoughts are interrupted. "Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

I felt so embarrassed! "Excuse me? I'm not staring at you." I'm not very good in lying, am I?

"Oh. Okay then." he picked the menu and read it. "What are you having?"

I opened the menu and scanned it. While reading the menu, I saw someone standing next to our table in the corner of my eye.

"Hey Zack." I heard the person said so I finally looked up.

Zack looked up and smiled. "Hey, I'm glad you made it! Have a seat!"

I looked at them, confused. Who is this girl?

"Oh, Maddie, I'd like you to meet the beautiful Trish." Zack introduced with a sparkle in his eyes. "Trish, this is Maddie."

Trish extended her hand for a handshake. "Hi Maddie! I'm so glad to meet you finally!" she said with cheerfulness.

Finally? What does she mean?

I gently shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too!"

The girl looked about his age. And I must say, the first thing I noticed about her is that she has a pretty face. I really don't notice stuff like that, but she really does have a pretty face. She seemed very nice, but who is she and what is she doing here?

"I thought it would be nice to invite Maddie to our dinner date cos I really, really missed her."

Oops. My bad. I thought THIS was our dinner.

"She's only visiting for the first time in three years and besides, I think you both have a lot in common..."

"Such as?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, you're both gorgeous. And... you both like to read, and you both love the environment..."

"Wow." she said, facing me.

Wow? You're a carbon copy of me!

"So, Maddie, how long are you staying here in Boston?" She asked.

"Uh... one week."

"Just one week?"

"Yeah. I need to get back in school next week."

Zack bowed his head for a second and changed the subject. "What do you wanna eat?" he asked her.

I went back into reading my menu while they chatted in front of me.

I swear, I saw the sparkle in his eyes when he looked at her. Same goes with her when she looks at him.

Oh. Heck. So he's got a girlfriend. What's so surprising? Did I actually expect him to still have feelings for me?

So what? Good for him, right? At least, he found someone his age.

But why didn't he tell me? I thought he's going to wait for me?

Okay, enough Maddie. Remember, it's still Zack. He may look a little cuter, but he's still Zack, the annoying kid who would always get in your nerves. Remember?

Very good. Now, behave and act like a mature adult. He's over you. Deal with it.

* * *

_AN: Hi guys. I'M SORRY this took forever. But I want you to know that I really appreciate your awesome feedback!:) Thanks for believing in me and encouraging me to continue! You're the best!  
_

_Thanks for the support!!!_

_**swimupastorm1313, Frances Flick, Lennie1984, orbajomadness, nely, stessa, warriors-icefire, Estel212, Estebanita, Live-Laugh-Disney, DemonicAngelz**_

_I hope you like it. :)_


	4. What would Maddie do?

The only good thing about this dinner is the food. Spicy Tuna roll is the only thing that makes me happy right now. Everything else is depressing.

I mean, look at them. Looks like they forgot that I am here.

Even if I try to concentrate on my food, I can't. It's hard not to look at them.

I feel so unloved right now.

The truth is, I don't mind sharing this dinner at all. I don't meeting his girlfriend. But do I really have to see the way he looks at her? I remember he used to look at me that way. Why didn't I appreciate it?

This is Corrie's fault! She didn't tell me Zack's got a girlfriend! And to think she kept on teasing me about him! How can she not tell me! Maybe that's why she was asking me those odd questions. She knew it.

This is worst than the time when London set me up on a date with a dork!

Okay, just to be fair, she tries to engage me in a conversation every now and then and she seems very nice but…

I can't like her. She stole my "spotlight!"

Or maybe it's all an act to impress Zack.

"I've been hearing a lot about you." Trish said.

"Really." I hope that didn't sound sarcastic.

"Yeah. Zack talked about you a lot."

I glanced at him. "What did he say about me?"

"He said you're—" Zack glared at her. "What?" she asked

"Don't tell her. Are you crazy?" he said.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at them both.

"It's nothing." Trish rolled her eyes at him.

Okay. Whatever. It's not like its life changing or anything.

I noticed that Zack has mustard on his face so I offered him a napkin. "You got something on your face." I said. "Can you wipe it?" he asked.

Is he kidding? In front of his girlfriend?

I glanced at Trish and she didn't seem to care.

I hesitantly wiped the thing off his face.

"Thanks." He said. I just smiled.

--------------

The dinner ended finally. I don't know how I sat through it. It was torture!

When we reached the Tipton, I said goodbye.

"Thanks guys. It was so much… fun." I said.

To my surprise, Trish hugged me. "It was really nice to meet you!"

"Same here." I said. "Goodnight."

I left them and I entered the Tipton.

When I reached London's suite, I found her fast asleep so I tried not to make noise. I slipped on my PJs and went outside the balcony to get some fresh air.

What's goin' on with me?

It's strange that I reacted this way about his girlfriend. I'm not supposed to care. I'm not supposed to feel insecure. I'm not supposed to get… jealous. If anything, I should be happy for him, right? Cause he looked happy and I have always encouraged him to find someone his age.

Now, I feel like the joke's on me. So it's now my turn to have a crush on him and his turn to ignore me? Very funny!

How come it was so annoying when Zack looked at me that way but when I saw him do that to someone else, it looked so cute?

I looked down from the balcony and I saw them talking!

Oh c'mon! Do I have to see them everywhere?!

I better sleep now. I just hope things will get better tomorrow.

Moral of the story: Don't hurt the feelings of someone who admires you even if you don't like him. You'll never know if you'll fall for him one day.

------------------

"Why did you go out with Zack last night? Am I missing something?" London asked. We were talking while enjoying the breakfast that was delivered to us.

"What's wrong with going out with him? He's my friend! And he was the only one who was nice enough to ask me out. If you had asked before he did, I would have gone out with you." Or... would I?

"Oh. Okay. I thought something fishy was going on."

"What if there is, is it a problem?"

"Yeah. Cause I wanna hook you up with this guy I know you'll like! Maddie, he's hotness! And he's smartical so you two will get along well!" she excitedly explained

"Uh… I don't know London." I really didn't come here to meet guys. Seriously.

"C'mon. I already set up a double date! Trust me, I know this guy. He's totally not a dork! He's looking forward to meet you! And guess what, he's also from New Jersey!"

"I'll think about it."

"Don't tell me you're seeing someone!"

"No."

"Then there's no reason to decline!"

I paused for a second.

"Right. Okay, I'll come."

"Good girl"

---------------------

After breakfast, I decided to go to the counter and ask Corrie the question I've been wanting to ask her.

"Corrie, why didn't you tell me that he has a girlfriend?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

I looked around to see if anyone's listening before I continued. "Zack!"

"He has a girlfriend?" she said, looking totally clueless.

"Yes!"

"I didn't know!"

I couldn't believe she didn't know. "You didn't know? You're supposed to know! When I was in your position, I know everything that's been going on around here!"

"I'm sorry. Is it a crime that I'm not interested with Zack's lovelife?"

Before I could respond, someone interrupted us.

"What about my lovelife?"

When I heard his voice, I felt my heart skipped. He stood right next to me and I turned my head to face him. Putting a smile on my face, I greeted him. "Hi!"

"Talking about my lovelife, huh?" he said, teasing us.

"N-no... its not you... its a different Zack that we know." That was the lamest excuse I've ever made in my whole life. But he seemed to buy it, so we're off the hook.

"Zack, how was your dinner with Maddie last night?" Oh God. Why did she have to ask?

"It was awesome!" he looked at me as if asking for my approval.

"Yeah. It was!" I said with a plastic smile.

"Maddie, can you come up to my suite really quick? Cody wants to see you." Zack said.

I shrugged. "Okay."

I glanced at Corrie before entering the elevator and she gave me this sly smile again. Oh I hate it when she does that.

-----------

I went up to the suite and saw Cody seating on the couch. books on the table in front of him. He's still very studious.

"Hey Cody!" I greeted

He looked up and gasped. "Maddie! You're back!"

"I know!" I said, and sat next to him. "What are you doing?"

"My literature homework." He sighed. "This is racking my brain!"

"Let me see." I read the homework quickly and continued. "Oh, I know this. I can help you."

His face lightened. "Really? I mean, I know you're on vacation and..."

"Yes, she is." Zack interrupted. "She's on vacation and she's here to have fun and not to help you with your stupid homework!"

"No, its okay. I'd love to help Cody." And besides, this is better than going out with him and his girlfriend.

"Thanks Maddie."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Zack shook his head at his brother and went out.

"So Cody, can you tell me something about Trish?" I asked. I can't believe I'm actually curious about this girl.

"How do you know her?"

"Met her last night."

Cody closed his book for a second. "Oh, well, Trish is a very naïve girl. Many people say that they're a perfect match cause they're like the total opposites."

With that said, I felt a little stab in my heart. Just a little.

"Oh. That's kinda nice."

"Can't believe she chose him." he said.

Not me. I'm not surprised. Any girl will choose Zack.

"You're not surprised, you said?" he blurted.

God. Am I saying my thoughts out loud again?

I began to stammer. "Yeah. I am not. He's quite a charmer. I mean, you gotta give it to him, Cody."

He shook his head. "Zack, a charmer? Look at you, you can't even like him. Of course that's totally understandable. I don't blame you."

At that moment, I feel like I need to tell my little secret. "Cody, can I make a confession? This is odd, okay. Don't freak out or anything."

"Sure."

"Is it weird if I say that I actually like him?"

He laughed. "Yeah right. No really, what's the secret?" he asked without taking his eyes off of his homework.

"That's the secret, Cody. I'm crushing on Zack. I told you its odd."

He turned to face me. "Odd? Maddie, that's bizarre! Unbelievable! Strange! A shocker!"

I gave him a strange look and laughed. "I think you're overreacting a little bit."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess if you dig womanizing, egoist, arrogant douche bag, then that's your thing."

I just shook my head. He'll never understand why girls like his brother despite of those traits that he possess.

-----------------

Zack went back after awhile. I just finished helping Cody with his homework and I was about to leave.

"I'm planning to see a movie with Trish. Can you go with us?" He asked.

Oh no, not again! Another torture?

"I don't think so.."

"Please?" he said with a puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't know…"

He frowned. "You don't wanna hang out with us anymore. I see."

"No, its just that…" I sighed. "Okay, I'm coming on one condition."

He smiled. "Anything!"

----------

"CORRIE, YOU HAVE TO GO WITH US!!!"

I immediately stormed to the counter after I told Zack that I'll only come if Corrie's coming. I explained to her that I'm not going with them if she's not going.

"But my shift…"

"I'll talk to Moseby! I promise! I just need you to say yes!" She has to say yes! Or I'll have to take London! Which is impossible coz she'd rather shop than watch a movie.

"Why do you want me to go with you?"

"I don't wanna get stuck with them! I feel so left out!" I said.

"Then don't go!"

"But I don't want him to get the impression that I'm tired of hanging out with them. After this, I'll never go out with them!"

She glared at me for a second and shrugged. "Okay. I'll go!"

"Thanks Corrie!!! I owe you one!"

"Maddie, be honest with me. Do you like him?"

I looked down and I nodded.

She stared at me for a second and said "Whoa."

"Yeah. Whoa is the word."

"If he has a girlfriend, that's tight."

"I know, Corrie. And I feel like I'll never get him to like me again." I said. "But its okay, I guess. It's never going to work out between us anyway."

"Why not? You're still you, you haven't changed a bit."

"But he has."

She gave me a sympathetic look. She suddenly smiled. "I have an idea Maddie. I think I know what will make him fall for you again!"

"What is it?"

"Let's bring back your candy counter look!" she said with all excitement.

Is she serious? "Corrie, you're crazy." I said, and walked away.

"C'mon, what have you got to lose? Who knows? It might rekindle his feelings for you!"

Silly, silly, silly. This is silliness. Am I really going this far?

I stopped and turned around. "No. I'll look stupid!"

"You won't!" she said, and walked towards me. "Listen, you can have my shift tonight! You can be the candy girl again that he once loved!"

Although I'm not really sure about this, she's right. What have I got to lose? "Okay."

* * *

_AN: Thank you very much, I appreciate your comments:)_

_Nely, Estel, Lizzy, tvwatcher, chocoroses, orbajomadness, GG7HEverwoodHSMfan, Miss Frenchie, Lennie, Estebanita, stessa, obviousrandomness, LiveLaughDisney_

_Don't worry, I'm not rooting for Zack-Trish either. It's going to be Zack and Maddie eventually. :)  
_


	5. Misadventure

I stayed in the lobby for a little while, thinking about Corrie's suggestion. My candy counter days are over. So it's either he'll like it or not. Worse, he may think I'm trying way too hard. But what can I do? What else can I do to win him back?

If this plan won't work, that's it. I'm over it. This will be the last time I am going to humiliate myself.

I stood up and went back to London's suite to ask her out. To my surprise, Trish was sitting right there. She automatically flashed a smile at me. I smiled back.

Great. Just the person I wanted to see.

"Oh, there she is. You have a visitor, Maddie." London said, looking like she was about to leave.

"Hi Maddie!" Trish greeted cheerfully.

"Hi!" I said.

"I gotta run." London interrupted. "I'll see you two later!"

"Where are you going?" I asked. Oh please, don't leave me with her!

"I'm going to New York. They invited me to a fashion show. Be back tonight! Tootles!"

With that, London left.

Great. Now I'm stuck with her.

Maddie, be nice. At least pretend to like her. You're good at it!

"Wow, this is surprising!" I said, sitting at the couch across her.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know beforehand that I'm stopping by. I hope you don't mind." She said, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, no, not at all little girl! I was… actually hoping that you would stop by one day so we can get to know more of each other!" I said, really trying to hide the sarcasm. "I'm so glad you did! So what brought you here?"

"Well… I heard that… you have a good singing voice."

I was amused. I didn't quite expect that. "Who told you that?"

"Zack."

I looked at her in disbelief. "He said that?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He said you can sing well. I was thinking maybe you can help me or teach me some techniques?"

Oh my God. I'm starting to think that this girl wants to be like me. But hey, it's fine.

"Of course, I'm happy to help you!"

Forget the fact that she's Zack's girlfriend, when it comes to singing, I'm always willing to help anyone.

She gasped. "Thanks! I'm going to be a part of a musical production at school and I don't know anyone who can help me. I'm not really a good singer."

"Ooh… well, I'm here!"

"Zack's right. You're so kind."

Really. So what else did Zack tell her about me?

Fine. I'll admit I'm flattered that she asked for my help. But still.

We sang a couple of lines from the song. She was doing really well. I like the fact that when it was my turn to sing, she stares at me in wonder as if I was the best she's ever heard.

Actually, I quite enjoyed it.

After rehearsing for a couple of times, we decided to take a break.

"You are so awesome, Maddie!"

"So are you!"

"Thanks!"

"Would you like some drink?"

"Sure!"

I went in the kitchen and came back with two orange juice.

"So Trish…Would you mind telling me a little something about your boyfriend?"

Here I go again. Minding other people's business.

I could tell that she was taken aback. As if she would never expect me to ask that question.

"Oh. Well, he's the most amazing boy I've ever met in my life. He makes me laugh, he loves me, and he's a perfect gentleman. I just can't imagine my life without him. I'm just scared that one day he might find someone else and leave me. He told me I should trust him. I do. But still…" I noticed that she was getting teary eyed. Sensitive subject, I suppose.

I don't know why but I kinda sympathize with her.

"I'm sure he's not gonna leave you, Trish."

I died a little inside, but she needed to hear that.

She smiled. "Thanks. I get really emotional when I talk about him."

"It's okay. I understand what how you feel."

"Let's not talk about me. It's not interesting. Let's talk about you. Do you have a boyfriend?"

I chuckled. "No."

"You're not even liking someone?"

I'd like to say _"yes, but someone stole him from me." _Good thing I was able to stop myself.

"I am, but its complicated. You don't wanna know."

Suddenly, the cellphone rang.

"Excuse me one second, Trish."

I flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Hi, It's Carey. Won't you have dinner here at our suite?"

"Sure, Carey. Thanks. I'll be there. See you later!"

I clicked off.

"Who's Carey?" she asked, totally clueless.

Whoa. Okay. I'll just pretend you didn't ask me that question.

"Zack's mom." I said casually, trying to hide my disbelief that she didn't know who Carey is!

"Oh. Mrs. Martin."

"Y-yeah."

Hah. You call her Mrs. Martin. I call her Carey. Go figure.

She finished her drink and got up.

"I gotta go. Thank you so much for your help, Maddie. I really appreciate everything."

I stood up. "No problem."

I walked her to the door, and before she left, there was something I wanted to tell her.

"Hey Trish."

She turned around."Yes?"

"Take care of him."

She smiled and nodded.

---------------------

That night, Corrie made me wear the candy counter girl uniform, and I felt really stupid.

"Corrie, this isn't going to work!"

Surprisingly, it still fits me and I didn't look any different than three years ago.

"I don't see why!" She said. "Now, I'm going to dress up for our night out while you take over the candy counter. Good luck!" she said and walked away.

"Wait! Corrie!" I called her, trying to back out for the last minute.

She ignored me and continued walking. Oh God. What did I get myself into?

All these for Zack? But why? He's not all that! He's just a stupid little boy who had a crush on me and called me "sweet thang!"

And... I happened to develop a crush on him three years later.

God. Maddie. You're pathetic.

-------------

I didn't get the chance to change my clothes before Zack called and told us that he'll be downstairs in 5 minutes. I got caught up with costumers and Corrie wouldn't take over!

"Great. Now I'm going to the movies with these clothes!"

"Hello? Don't you want him to see you?"

"Yeah. I want him to see me like this so he'll think I'm trying to catch his attention! Please. He's never going to like me anymore. Corrie, they're in love. I have no right to come between them."

"How long are you gonna put up with this, Maddie?" she asked.

"Not sure."

"You're just hurting yourself. If you can stand seeing them together, why are you…"

"I'm fine, Corrie."

I can stand it. If it's the only way to be at least close to him again somehow.

Suddenly the elevator opened and a handsome blond came out. "Hi girls!" Oh, it's only Zack. "Maddie..." he said, looking at me from head to foot. Oh God. That's it. I just made a fool out of myself in front of Zack.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"You look nice." He said.

"T-thanks."

If that was sarcasm or not, I couldn't tell.

"So, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said.

Corrie looked at me. "Really? You're ready?"

"Shut up."

"Let's go!"

---------------------

We entered the cinema, all four of us. We watched a comedy flick.

"Maddie, thanks for the singing lesson, you really are awesome!"

"Singing lesson?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. I stopped by at the Tipton."

"Cool!"

"Thanks for the tip Zack."

"Sure."

I tried to concentrate to the movie but Corrie nudges me whenever they whisper something to each other. I kinda regret taking her now.

My heart is crushed. So this is how a villain feels.

Halfway through the movie, I started to cry. I can't help it. I am deeply hurt. Unfortunately, Zack noticed it.

"Are you crying?"

I frantically wiped my tears. "Yeah! This movie is so funny, I'm literally in tears!"

"Oh… I'm glad you're enjoying it!" He said, totally clueless. Why are guys so clueless?

After that, I got up and left. I can't stand it anymore.

* * *

_AN: Omigod. This one took so long! I'm not even sure if I still have readers. Anyhow, I'll still finish this story even if I get 0 review. And thank you soo much for the wonderful comments!  
_

**_Lennie, twinklepuff, stessa, estebanita, frances flick, lachopedreams, orbajomadness, sprousebrosfan, estel212, iTipton, nely persian girl_**

_Thank you so much:)  
_


	6. Busted

I stepped out of the movie house in tears. I don't understand why it hurts so much to see him with another girl. I agreed to go with them because I thought I can handle it. I thought I can ignore it.

I thought I'm going to be okay.

Now I understand why he cried so hard when I left him. 

And now, looks like it's my turn to cry.

-----------------

I went straight in the bathroom. Luckily no one else was there. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

God, Maddie, you're pathetic. Leave him alone! He's in love with someone else. He's never going to love you again. You have no right to get hurt! Don't make things complicated! You can't just show up one day and ruin a beautiful relationship!

I saw Corrie entered the bathroom through the mirror. I quickly wiped my tears. She walked up to me, looking worried.

"Hey… are you okay?" she asked

I shook my head.

"I wish I can endure it, but I can't. Corrie, I'm not okay seeing them together. I'm not okay seeing him looking at her like that. I'm not okay seeing Zack giving that kind of attention to someone else other than me. At first, I admit I wanted to break them apart. But I can't hurt Trish. I got the chance to get to know her and she's such a sweet girl. It's not her fault that I fell in love with Zack at the wrong time."

As I spoke, I saw Trish standing by the door. My heart raced.

I couldn't read her facial expression. She didn't look shocked nor mad.

Please tell me she didn't hear our conversation!

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously.

"Just now. I'm sorry." She then turned away to leave.

"Wait, Trish, I can explain!" I don't know how, but I have to.

Raising her palm, she interrupted me. "No, Maddie. It's okay. C'mon, let's get back inside. We don't wanna leave Zack all by himself for too long."

After that, she quietly left.

Corrie and I exchanged glances. I knew we both have the same thing in mind.

I'm in big trouble.

-----------------

Corrie and I came back to our seats. I decided to just enjoy the rest of the night. I'm doomed anyways. Why be sad and doomed, when I can be happy and doomed? Besides, I can't frown the whole night. I don't want Zack to suspect that there's something wrong.

"Where have you been? You missed the best part!" Zack asked me.

I chuckled a little. _No, Zack. You're the one who missed the best part._

I put on a casual face and tried to enjoy the movie. Took me awhile to know what's goin on. Surprisingly, I enjoyed it. I laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

Suddenly, Corrie nudged me. I turned my head and I noticed that she was looking at Zack's and Trish's direction.

"Corrie, will you behave?" I said to her in a low voice.

"I just wanna tell you that…"

"What, he's feeding her popcorn? He's kissing her? He's staring at her? Look, I don't wanna hear it!"

"No! He's staring at you."

I scowled at her. That was just ridiculous.

I turned to my right and… well, she's right. He is staring at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I love it when you laugh. I miss that laugh so much." He said, and turned back to the movie.

I smiled but I didn't say a word. I just continued watching and stuffed popcorn in my mouth.

-----------------

After the movie, Zack enthusiastically recalled the best parts of the movie. He didn't seem to notice the animosity between me and Trish. When we reached the exit, Trish interrupted him.

"Hey, I'll go ahead!" Said Trish.

"You don't wanna walk with us to the Tipton?" Judging from Zack's reaction, it seems like Trish doesn't normally go home immediately after a date.

"No, it's okay. You guys have a good night!" She said, looking at me. She left hurriedly.

My God. I ruined her night. I'll just talk to her tomorrow.

I wish she knows how sorry I am.

-----------------

When we arrived at the Tipton, Corrie bid farewell. She just lives two blocks from the hotel.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she said and looked at me. "Maddie, it's gonna be okay…"

I gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Thanks."

She waved for the last time and left the building.

Zack went inside the elevator was surprised when I followed him.

"You're going to our suite?" he asked.

"Yeah, your mom invited me for dinner."

He smiled. "Sweet."

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I'm sure Trish heard everything that I said. Why was I so careless?

"Sweet thang… something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Listen, Zack. If Trish mentions anything to you, I just want you to know that I didn't mean to cause any conflicts. And I'm very, very sorry."

Zack furrowed his eyebrows, obviously confused and clueless. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't wanna be the one to answer that. You better know it from her."

He shrugged. "Okay. If you say so."

-----------------

Carey opened the door for us.

"Whoa, Maddie! What's up with the candy counter uniform?"

Uh… I'm trying to seduce your son?

"Oh… it's just… Corrie dared me to wear it, and… I wore it for old time's sake." 

While eating dinner, Carey asked me.

"So Maddie, how's your vacation so far? Found a guy yet?"

I answered with a straight face. "Yes, I have."

She gasped in surprise. "You have? Well, that was fast! Who's the lucky guy?"

Who's the guy? Who's the guy, Maddie? Next time you lie, make sure you're good at weaving it!

"I… just met him. He's a friend of London."

Well, technically, I didn't lie. London's going to introduce me to him anyways.

"Really?" Zack retorted. "If you're seeing this guy, why are you still hanging out with me?"

"Zack? What kind of a question is that?" Carey responded.

He shrugged. "I'm just wondering."

We all fell silent.

"Zack, more bread?"

He didn't answer.

"Hey Zack!"

"What?"

"I said more bread?"

"S-sure."

"You look spaced out. You okay?"

"Of course I am."

"I am so glad that Zack is taking you out. He's been very busy with his musical performance."

"You are in a musical?"

"Yea."

"You didn't tell me!"

"I didn't think you'd care."

"Zack, you know I always care."

-----------------

I thanked them and left the suite. I went back to London's suite. I found her laying on the couch.

"London, you need to find me a date!"

"What?"

"The guy that you were talking about. Who is he? I wanna meet him! How about tomorrow?"

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Don't ask London. Just set us up on a date, ASAP!"

I need to do this. I need to prove to Zack and Trish that I have no intention of ruining their relationship. I need to find a guy of my own.

She sat upright and asked. "Whoa. You okay?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm. I'm okay."

"What's goin on, Maddie?"

"Well, I'm bored and… I want to meet new people…"

"Bored? I thought you're going to the movies?"

"Yeah but… I'd rather go out with people my age. It would be nice if you don't leave me here all day!"

"I'm sorry. Don't worry. Tomorrow, we'll spend the whole day together!"

"Sounds cool to me!"

-----------------

The next morning. Carey stopped by the suite.

"Good morning girls!"

"Good morning Carey!"

"Here's the necklace I borrowed. They look fabulous on my show! Thanks London!"

"No problem Carey!"

The phone rang.

"Could you get that for me, Carey?"

She picked up. "Hello! Who's this, Zack? Why are you calling?" Carey glanced at me. "You wanna talk to Maddie?"

I immediately shook my head and mouthed "no." I don't wanna speak to him now. Trish probably told him already, and I'm not ready for his reaction!

"Uh… honey, she's not here. What do you need? Oh, okay, bye."

"Thanks Carey."

"What's goin on Maddie? Is there a problem?"

"No… I uh… I kinda want to concentrate on eating."

"Are you sure? You guys are not fighting or anything?"

"No, were not. I promise."

Carey shrugged. "Okay." With that, she left.

"What on earth was that, Maddie?" London asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, so you won't speak up. Fine. I'll just ask Corrie. You know she'll never lie to me."

"London, its nothing."

"Nothing? You spent a lot of time with him in the past two days, and now suddenly you don't wanna speak to him?" London asked. I couldn't respond and she spoke again. "You fell in love with him, didn't you?" She said in a teasing manner.

I glared at her in disbelief. "How did you know?"

"I dunno, wild guess." She paused and displayed the look of shock at me. "Oh my God! You are in trouble!"

"Thanks a lot!" I said with sarcasm. I finished my food, thinking of ways how to avoid Zack the whole day.

* * *

_AN: Thank you! I really thought I have no readers left. I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait again..._

_lachopedreams, Stessa, Estebanita, Evans Mary, Lennie, Nely persian girl, Lizzy313, Gamer Girl 3000_

_Thank you so much, your comments mean a lot. :)  
_


	7. In love?

"Hello? Cliff? Hi, it's London! Remember Maddie, my friend that I was telling you about? Well, I think it's time for you to meet each other!" Biting my lower lip, I anticipated of what she had to say. "How about a dinner at 8 pm? Sounds good? Alright, Bye!" She faced me. "We're all set." she said, placing the phone back to its cradle.

"Thanks!" I said.

"8 pm, we'll have a double date. I'll bring Todd." She added. She's back with Todd, the St. Mark's Hotel guy. Lucky girl.

"Sounds like a plan!" I said, forcing a smile.

I still couldn't get that incident out of my head. It really made me feel bad. It worries me to no end.

"Aww… Maddie, are you still bothered about the whole thing? Tell you what, why don't we go shopping? Maybe it'll cheer you up a bit?" she offered.

"Okay, but I'm not carrying your shopping bags."

We both laughed.

--------------

We passed by the candy counter, and I walked over to the counter to say a quick hello to Corrie. London was talking to someone on the phone and went straight outside.

"Hey, looks like you're going out." Corrie said.

"We're gonna go shopping. Wanna come?"

"I'd love to, but I don't think Mr. Moseby would let me. He's not in a very good mood today after one customer complained about not having a view in her room." I glanced at Mr. Moseby, who was desperately apologizing to the very upset old lady. Poor Moseby.

"Oh. Alright then. I'll see you in a bit!" I said, and walked away.

"Wait, Maddie, Zack was looking for you awhile ago."

I turned around and walked back to the counter. "What did he say?"

"He asked me if saw you this morning before you leave. I said I didn't see you leave the hotel."

I mentally slapped myself. "Omigod." I remembered I asked Carey to tell Zack that I wasn't here. Totally busted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you later."

With that, I quickly walked away. Nothing is more embarrassing than being caught lying. Nothing.

-----------

London took me to shopping, not to carry her bags, but to actually shop with her. At least this shopping made me temporarily forget about Zack and Trish and the whole drama. Retail Therapy never fails!

At this point, I realized how much I missed hanging out with London.

-----------

We finished shopping at around 4 pm. As soon as we entered the hotel, I spotted Zack coming out from the elevator. Meanwhile, London was busy cuddling Ivana as she made her way to the elevator.

Great. Just great.

I walked fast, trying to pretend that I didn't see him. Not ready to face him.

"Maddie, wait!" I heard him say.

I groaned silently and turned around. _Here we go._ "Hey."

He walked closer. He was wearing a basketball outfit with a ball on his hands. "I haven't seen you the whole day. I called you up this morning but you weren't here. Where have you been?"

_Think fast, Maddie. Think fast. _"I was shopping with London. Do you need anything?"

"I was wondering if you wanna go skating with me and Trish tonight."

I displayed a fake look of disappointment. "Oh no, not tonight. I have a date." Another torture? Please.

Raising his right eyebrow, his smile disappeared. "Date?"

"Uh-huh." I said and continued walking towards the elevator.

"With whom?" he asked.

"With Cliff, London's friend!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic about it.

He shrugged and smiled a little."Oh. Well… enjoy your date!" Bouncing the basketball, he walked towards his basketball buddies who were waiting for him outside.

I will, Zack. I will.

---------------

I was under the impression that Trish didn't tell Zack what happened. If he knew it, he would have confronted me about it already.

Speaking of Trish, I need to speak to her. We can't go on like this forever. I can't go back to New Jersey knowing that I hurt someone. We need to settle this once and for all.

As soon as I reached the suite, I picked up the phone and gathered my courage to dial her number.

After a few rings, someone picked up. "Hello?"

I instantly recognized that voice. "Trish… hi, it's Maddie. Are you mad at me?"

"No."

Of course.

"Look, I… uh… I really don't wanna discuss this over the phone. Can I meet you somewhere?"

"I can come over to your suite." she said.

Before I said goodbye, I wanted to ask her one thing. "You and Zack… How are you doing? I mean, are you guys okay after what I said?"

"Uh... We're very much okay. We're actually gonna go skating later." she said.

"That's great. I'll see you in a bit." I said and clicked the phone off.

I guess I was right. She hadn't told him what I said last night. Interesting. 

---------------

A few moments later, I heard a knock. I opened the door and let Trish in. "Hi!" she said.

"Thanks for coming over." I said.

She fixed her gaze at an object behind me.

"Nice flower. Is that yours?" she said as she made her way inside.

I looked behind me and saw a bouquet of flower sitting at the center table. It's beautifully arranged. I'm sure I didn't see this here when London and I left this morning. It's probably from her boyfriend, Todd.

Closing the door, I replied. "No, it's not mine. It's…" I took the little card attached to the bouquet and opened it.

I felt like my heart stopped when I read it.

_Dear Maddie,_

_I'm having a great time with you.  
_

_Love, Zack. _

I smiled like an idiot and bit my lower lip, like a schoolgirl who just got a letter from her crush.

"Why are you smiling? What did the note say?" she asked.

I quickly put the card in my pocket. "Uh… nothing." I didn't have the heart to tell her it was from her boyfriend.

She smiled and gazed at the flower again. "That is lovely. I wish someone would give one for me."

"Why? Doesn't Zack give you flowers?" I asked out of curiosity.

She laughed and shook her head. "No. Never."

"Never? As in, _never_ never?"

"Never."

I stared at her and looked away. Something is wrong here. "Oh… well, that's not nice of him!"

"I know!" she said, rolling her eyes.

If she only knew.

I decided to ask her the thing that's been bugging me all day. "Trish, we're okay, right?"

"Of course we are."

"I'm so sorry about last night… I was just…"

"Sorry for what?" she said, looking totally clueless

"For everything that I said."

"What do you mean? What did you say?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You didn't hear what I said last night in the bathroom when you walked in?"

"No. But you looked like you were upset, so I left you and Corrie alone."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God! She didn't hear me!

"Wow." I muttered.

"Why? Is there something I should know, Maddie?"

"No! No, no… I was just… having a rough night. But its nothing, I assure you. There's nothing to worry about."

There's no way I'm telling her how I feel about Zack. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Okay."

"Why did you leave so early? I mean after the movie?" I asked.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well. My head ached but I didn't tell you all, I didn't want you to worry or anything. But I'm fine now."

"That's good to know."

"So… what are we gonna talk about again? What was that thing that you couldn't say over the phone?"

I went blank for a second. "Uh… let's talk about… your musical! How is it?"

"Oh, it's good. Zack and I practice a lot."

"Oh, so you and Zack are in the same musical? He mentioned it last night but I didn't know you are performing together."

"That's how we got close. When we first met, he was--"

Okay. this is the part that I don't wanna hear. I thought of a perfect excuse to stop the conversation. "Oh, its time. I gotta get ready for my date tonight!"

"You're not skating with us?"

"No. Sorry. I hope you have a great time!"

"Oh. okay. I guess I have to go." She said and got up.

"Thanks for coming over!" I said and opened the door for her.

While watching her leave, an idea hit me.

"Hey Trish!" I called.

She stopped and turned around. "Stay there." I said. I went back inside and picked the bouquet.

"You can have this flower."

She walked closer and looked at the flower. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You can have 'em."

"But Miss London might look for it!"

"It's not London's. It's mine. And I want you to have it."

She took the flower from my hand and smiled widely. "Thank you so much Maddie!"

"You're welcome." I said. She walked away happily.

She deserved it more than I do.

--------------------

That flower, what does that mean? And he never gave her one? What's up with that?

I pulled the card out of my pocket and read it again.

I couldn't help but smile.

----------------------

Todd and Cliff were already waiting for us when London and I arrived at the restaurant.

"Hey Maddie, long time no see!" Todd said.

"Hey Todd. I'm so glad you and London are finally together." I said.

"We wouldn't be together if it weren't for you. Thank you for all your help."

"Oh, it's nothing!" I said.

"By the way Maddie, this is Cliff. Cliff, my friend Maddie." London said.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" I said to him. London's right. He is a cutie! Definitely not a dork.

"Nice to meet you! You look wonderful!"

"Thank you. So do you."

All four of us had a nice chat. I didn't feel left out. Cliff was actually a smart guy. I was impressed.

And yet… It feels like something is missing.

------------------

After dinner, we all parted ways. We arrived at the Tipton around 11 pm and I'm so ready to rest.

While walking in the lobby, I noticed someone was sitting on the sofa. I immediately recognized who it was.

"Zack?"

He quickly lifted his head. "Maddie!"

"London, I'll be right there." She gave me this weird look and went inside the elevator.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" I said, sitting down next to him.

"Can't sleep." he said.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing."

"Thanks for the flower, by the way. What is that for?"

"What, can't I give a flower to a pretty girl?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"You should've given it to Trish instead."

"Why? You didn't like it?"

"Are you kidding? I absolutely loved it! It's so pretty! I just think… I don't deserve it."

He chuckled. "It's just a flower, Maddie. You're acting as if I gave you my body."

I gasped and hit him lightly on his arm. "Zack Martin!"

He laughed hard. I laughed too.

"You're right. I'm making a big deal out of it." I said.

"So… how's your date?" he asked.

"It was good."

"How is he?"

"He's great! Uh… he's sweet and nice…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good for you." he said.

I looked at him. "Zack, I don't know if I told you this but, you've become more mature than the last time I saw you. It's like, you're different."

"Really?"

"The way you speak, your choice of words, the way you carry yourself..." And you're so cute, I wanted to add.

"In a good way?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Wow, coming from you, that means a lot. If I didn't know you enough, I'd think you're having a crush on me."

Hah. You think? You think, Zack Martin?

"Very funny, Zack." I said.

"I know. It's so funny that after all these years, I'm still in love with you."

I turned to him immediately, making sure that I heard him right. 

"What?"

"I said I'm going to bed. 'Night." he said and went to the elevator.

He left me speechless.

* * *

_AN: Okay, what the heck? He's still in love with her? What about Trish? Oh, she is so gonna cry! Wait... No, she's not gonna cry... I assure you, everyone is going to have a happy ending!  
_

**_estebanita, stessa, gamer girl 3000, lennie, orbajonmadness, frances flick, i'm a friggin pokemon master, lizzy, evans mary, estel, purple leopard, andrea and nely persian girl_**

_again, thank you for your reviews!!! thanks for giving me the inspiration to keep going:)_

_my birthday is tomorrow, august 4 so this is my birthday chapter:) yay-ness.  
_


	8. Missing Puzzle

THREE DAYS LATER

After that night, when Zack apparently confessed his feelings, we haven't spoken since. I don't know why. I have this funny feeling that he's avoiding me on purpose. It's totally not him to pass me by when he sees me in the lobby. He's been acting really weird lately. I wanted to ask Trish, but I don't want her to suspect. I once asked Corrie about him. She said he's been hanging out with Trish pretty often which is cool, because I hang out a lot with Cliff lately. I enjoy his company, but nothing serious. He's really more like a brother.

I'm going back to New Jersey. I'll try to bring my life back to normal; the life without Zack in it.

Maybe the best I can do is to forget that this ever happened, move on with my life and be happy for him.

Okay, maybe I won't be happy but… I'll try to be.

-----------------------

As I pack my clothes, a small card dropped from the pocket of one of my jeans. I opened it. It was the note that came with the flower he gave me the other day. I couldn't help but smile. Zack really knows how to make me smile. To this day, he's the sweetest guy I've ever known in my life. I met so many guys but no one compares to the things he did for me.

But I gotta stop thinking about him. This feeling is wrong in so many levels.

Putting the note back in the pocket, I zipped the suitcase and put it in the corner. It was only 8 am and I got 11 hours before my flight. That gives me enough time to say goodbye to everyone.

Yes, that includes Zack.

-----------------------

London invited me to watch a fashion show, but I really wasn't in the mood. So after she left, I hang around the lobby cause of boredom. I need to talk to someone before I go insane. I went to the candy counter to talk to Corrie.

"Hey Corrie, can I hang around here for a minute?"

"Sure! So have you spoken to him yet?" she asked, referring to Zack.

"No. But I will before I leave." She went out of the counter and led me o the couch to sit.

"Do you need my help?"

"I don't think so, Corrie. But thank you, I can handle this."

She shook her head. "I still don't know why he stopped speaking to you. That is so not nice of him! He tells you that he's in love with you and then ignores you? What…"

"I don't know Corrie. He won't speak to me, fine. It's not the end of the worlds. I'm not so crazy about it. I just probably misheard him."

"You can't mishear something like that. You deserve an explanation. You have to know what's going on."

"Oh, I know him too well. Zack is the kind of guy who can never make up his mind when it comes to girls. I'm starting to believe that I liked the wrong guy."

"He's not the wrong guy Maddie. You know it. It's just the wrong time. If anything, I think you two are so perfect for each other. Imagine telling your future kids about your love story!"

I smiled. "Corrie, you are way to advanced!"

"Okay. Change topic. How's Cliff?"

"Oh, he's fine. We're getting along well."

"That's good. Are you guys getting serious?"

"No, no, no, we're just friends. He's really a cool guy. I love hanging out with him. We have so much in common but…"

"But…"

"I'm just not really interested in him. It's hard when your mind is preoccupied with someone else."

"You got a point there. So, are you really leaving already?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need to be back to Jersey. He'll forget me, I'll forget him, everyone will be happy."

Suddenly, I saw a boy coming out of the elevator in the corner of my eye. I felt numb for a second.

"Oh, Cody's here. Cody!" Corrie called.

I breathed a sigh of relief. It's only Cody.

Cody looked in our direction and walked towards us.

"Where's Zack?" Corrie asked

"He's upstairs. He's getting ready to leave for his rehearsal. He's pretty nervous for the play tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, the play is tonight. Didn't he tell you?"

Corrie and I exchanged glances. "Yeah, he didn't tell me. I didn't know it's gonna be tonight." I said.

Bummer. How come no one told me?

"He probably forgot to tell you. Will I see you there though?" Cody asked.

"I don't think so Cody. I'm leaving Boston tonight."

"Huh? Does he know you're not going?"

"I don't know. Maybe not. Excuse me, I gotta make a phone call to a friend." I was so upset. I needed to make an excuse to leave.

-----------------

I am pissed beyond belief.

He didn't tell me that the musical is tonight!!! What is wrong with him?! Will it hurt him to say, "hey, come watch my performance!"? Will it?

Truth is, as much as I hate him right now, I wanna see the musical. I know he's gonna be brilliant in it. But it's the same time as my flight. How in the world am I suppose to see it? I cannot afford to miss my flight. It's gonna cost me money and besides, I need to get back to work.

Oh God. What a dilemma.

Wait a minute, he wouldn't speak to me anyway, so what makes me think he wants me to see his performance? He didn't even invite me!

He refused to talk to me just like that after he told me that he's still "in love" with me. What kind of a guy would do that?

Apparently, his kind.

This really upsetting.

That's it! I GOTTA talk to him! It's bad enough that he ignored me, and now he didn't even think of inviting me?

I don't care if he's gonna perform! I need to give him a piece of my mind!

-----------------------

I just found myself knocking at the Martins suite. He needs to hear what I gotta say. He really pushed me to the limit.

Carey opened the door and let me in. "Come in, what's going on?"

"Is Zack here?"

"Oh, you just missed him. He left for his rehearsal."

I'm half relieved that he's not here for some reason. "Oh. Okay."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Come on. You can't lie to me. I know when you're upset. Come on, tell me. What's bothering you?"

I decided to tell her my dilemma, but I didn't tell her that it was Zack. I didn't wanna shock her or anything. She thought I was talking about another guy.

"What am I going to do, Carey? Should I tell this guy how I feel?"

"You should tell him, Maddie. You're not only being honest to yourself, but to him as well."

Carrie listened to my dilemma but I didn't tell her that it was Zack. I don't wanna shock her or anything. She thinks I'm talking about another guy.

"Really? You think so? What about his girlfriend?"

"If he really loves her, she's got nothing to worry about. For now, you gonna have to move on and find someone else. It may not be easy to do but it's better for now."

Find someone else? I don't see that happening soon.

"Or I can wait, right?" I suggested.

"If that'll make you feel better, sure. But don't expect anything. You can wait as long as you want to, or until you find someone."

"Thanks Carey."

"So are you excited to see Zack's performance tonight? We got front row seats!"

I looked away for a second.

"Oh, about that, I don't think I can make it. 8 pm is my flight."

She looked bewildered. "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry." I said, having the look of disappointment on my face.

"Well, can you at least try? He's really expecting you."

I scoffed upon hearing it. Expecting me? Ha and ha.

Suddenly, someone knocked.

"Mrs. Martin?"

"Trish."

"Hey Maddie."

I smiled. "Hey"

"Is Zack still here?"

"No, he's on his way to the theater."

"Oh thanks. Hi Maddie, I'll see you tonight."

"No, I'm leaving."

"Oh, that's a bummer."

"I know you both will be great."

"So when are you going to visit us again?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure. It'll take me awhile, Trish."

She squeezed my hand. "Thanks for everything, Maddie. You're a great friend."

Trish. She must be so special. I'd rather see him with her than with some stupid girl. She's a good girl with a big heart and I can feel that she really liked me.

Something came up in my mind.

"Listen, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

We stepped out of the suite.

I grew serious. "Trish, I want you to do me a big favor."

"Sure, anything Maddie."

"Do not let go of him. Please don't make the same mistake that I did. If you love him, hold on to him."

"I'll keep that in mind, Maddie."

"Take care of Zack."

She looked confused for a second.

"Just say yes, Trish."

It seemed like she was compelled to nod. "Yes."

I smiled. "Good girl."

-----------------------

6:30 pm. 1 and ½ hour before my flight.

At this point, it looks impossible for me to say goodbye to Zack. He's in the theater right now and I have no time to stop by. I have to come up with something.

This is ridiculous. This was like when I left 3 years ago. Except that this time, I think it's my turn to cry.

"Maddie, are you ready?" Esteban asked. He just finished loading my suitcase to the taxi.

I was about to step inside when something deep inside me stopped me.

"Wait Esteban. I gotta say goodbye to someone."

"But you're gonna be late for your flight."

"Yeah, but this is important to me. I'm not gonna see him in the next couple of years again. I just wanna see him for the last time."

"Alright, I think we have a couple minutes left. Let's go!"

"Thanks!"

-----------------------

I went straight to the theater and spotted Carey immediately in the audience.

"Hey, I thought you left?" she said completely surprised. Cody smiled upon seeing me.

"I need to say goodbye to Zack. Where is he?" I asked in an urgent tone.

"In the backstage."

"Thanks!"

I rushed to the backstage and immediately saw him.

"Zack?"

He was running his lines when he looked over his shoulder to see me.

He looked stunned upon seeing me. But not as stunned as me. Boy, doesn't he look gorgeous in that 18th century costume?

Shut up, Maddie! FOCUS!

He walked up to me and led me in one corner where no one can hear us.

"Maddie, what are you doing here?"

All the anger that I had, all the lines that I rehearsed, they're all gone the moment I saw him face to face.

"I just wanna say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Jersey."

"Now?!" He looked appalled.

"I told you I'm only here for a week."

He shook his head. "You can't leave."

"What do you mean I can't?"

He paused for a second and looked at me. "I need you."

I glared at him, shook my head and stepped back. I wasn't going to believe his lies anymore. "Good luck Zack." With that, I turned around and walked away.

"Maddie, about that night…" I heard him say. I just found myself turning around to face him.

"I… uh… I apologize." He continued.

I knew this was gonna happen. "I understand."

"No. You don't understand. I'm still in love with you, Maddie!" He finally said.

Mix of shock and anger overpowered me. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought I'm over you but I don't think I'll ever get over you. I've been meaning to tell you that since you came back but I didn't have the courage. When I finally told you, I was too scared that you might reject me again that's why I avoided you." I was about to say something but he cut me off. "…but before you turn me down, I just wanna tell you that…" he paused "…this is the most real thing that I've ever felt in my life."

The way he said it, I just wanted to cry. But I try to fight the urge to hug him.

"Zack, I just… don't know what to say. Trish is my friend and…"

"What does Trish have to do with this?" he interrupted.

"Are you kidding? She has everything to do with this! She's your girlfriend and she loves you!"

"W-wait, wait, wait… girlfriend?"

"Yeah!"

"She's not my girlfriend. Who told you that?" he said, chuckling.

I gave him a strange look. "Zack, if you're joking, it is not funny!"

"I'm serious! Who told you that? That is ridiculous! Trish is not my girlfriend!"

"I heard my name!" Trish went out. "Maddie, you're here! What's going on?"

"I am so confused right now!" I said, looking from Zack to Trish.

"Trish, our friend Madeleine here, thinks that we are dating." He said sarcastically.

Trish broke into laughter. "What? That's sick!"

I feel like I'm the butt of the joke. The laughing stock. I looked at them oddly. I demand an explanation before I lose my sanity.

"Okay, I gotta leave you both. I think you have an explanation to do, Zack. Good luck!" Trish left us.

"So really, what makes you think we're dating?"

"Cody. He told me that everyone in your class thinks you're the perfect pair and…"

"Trish and I are pairing up for this play, and they think were the perfect pair because we are doing really well in our rehearsals."

"But the other day Trish was talking about a boy and how much she's scared to lose him…"

"Trish has a boyfriend. It's not me. He's in London. She wasn't talking about me. Trish is my best friend. That's all. So really, is there anyone who told you that we are positively dating? That's right! You just assumed!"

Oh God. This is so stupid. I wasted my time being jealous when there's nothing to be jealous about!

Why…

"Do you still find it hard to believe that I never stopped loving you? Maddie, you left me crying three years ago. Please don't do it again."

I felt my eyes got watery and before I knew it I was bawling.

"Are you… really not together?" I asked between my sobs.

"God, no, Maddie! I swear!" He said, as if his life depended on it.

"And all this time, I was so jealous!"

"You were jealous? A-are you saying… you love me too?"

Wiping my tears, I shrugged.

I didn't need to confirm it through words. He took three steps forward and hugged me. He didn't need to say anything either. His actions spoke louder.

Suddenly, someone yelled.

"Zack, position on stage now! Let's go! Let's go!"

We broke apart. "Are you leaving me?"

I glanced at my watch and I realized that I still have a few minutes left and if I leave right now, I will have enough time to travel to the airport.

I made a quick decision and smiled.

"I hope Carey saved a seat for me."

Zack started to tear up and smiled.

"Don't cry, you're not gonna be able to sing!"

At that point, there's nothing more important in the world than being with him. I'll worry about everything else later.


End file.
